


[Script Offer][F4M] The New Holstaur Finds a Workout Buddy!

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Holstaur, Lactation, Monster Girl, Outercourse, audio script, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Girl][Holstaur][Fsub][Mdom][Shy Girl With A Slutty Side][Body Appreciation][Thicc][Public][Fingering][Hand Over Mouth][Outercourse][Lapdance][Groping][Lactation][Cum In Pants][Cowgirl][Ass Smacks][Breeding][Creampie][A Date? Sure!]
Kudos: 19





	[Script Offer][F4M] The New Holstaur Finds a Workout Buddy!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: You've been going to the same gym for several years now, and have gotten used to seeing monsters work out alongside humans. But today, a fresh face has appeared: a nervous-looking holstaur that seems to be out of her element. Why don't you help her out? Surely she'd appreciate it in more ways than one...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a holstaur, or cow-girl, that has recently joined the same gym as the listener. She's friendly, but kind of reserved and tends to be insecure about her body. But when she DOES form a connection with someone, the holstaur has a kinky side that's just waiting to come out.

[setting is the local gym, early in the afternoon]

[optional SFX of door opening]

[deep breath]

Okay, today's the day...I can do this. I know I can do this! I didn't forget anything, did I? No, I think I have everything. 

This gym bag can carry a lot more than I thought it would! It's kind of bulky, though...

...Whatever! I'm already here, so let's just go up to the counter and---[to receptionist] Uh, hello ma'am! I'm here to do the...the workout...I'm here to work out! Right! Yeah...

I bought a membership a few days ago, it should be under the name...huh? You just need to scan my membership ID? Okay...

[short pause] I'm just waiting for the app to load here---[to yourself] Why is my phone so slow!? It's only two years old! Stupid software updates...

[to receptionist] Alright, the membership ID should be under..."Account Settings", I think? Yeah, there it is! Do I just hold my phone in front of the scanner?

[short pause] Cool, it worked! So I'm registered for the day? Thanks so much, ma'am!

[short pause] Yeah, I hope you have a great workout too! Uh, I mean...have a great DAY too! [nervous chuckle]

I'll just be on my way, then---[to yourself] Real smooth...I can't even go 5 minutes without making a fool of myself!

I might as well stay, even if it feels like I don't belong...I mean, look at all these people!

That catgirl has such a slim waist and a tight butt...basically the opposite of me! 

Must've taken forever to get a body like that...and that guy over there! He's not exactly a bodybuilder, but he's still pretty hot! I doubt he'd ever be interested in a chubby holstaur...

[sigh] I can't psych myself out, not now! I just need to grab a machine and start exercising...but which one should I choose?

They all look so...so weird and complex...screw it! I'll choose...THAT one! Yeah, it doesn't look too dangerous...

[longer pause, you could choose to put SFX of footsteps here if you like]

Hmmm...are there any instructions on this thing? [short pause] Thank God, there are! Let's see...

...So I should sit down here, and grab this bar...then, I just pull it down over and over? That sounds easy!

Here goes nothing...[grunt as you try to pull the bar down]...so heavy...why isn't it moving? Are my arms THAT weak!?

[grunting more] Come on...move, you stupid...damn it! The bar won't move an inch! I guess I'm just wasting my time here...

[sigh] Maybe I should go use an exercise bike or something; obviously I'm not cut out for---[the listener walks up to you] Oh, hello Sir...

Did you wanna use the machine? I was just leaving, so you can totally...what? [short pause] Well yeah, I've been having trouble using it, but...

[short pause] "Try adjusting the weights"? What weights? I didn't see any on the...ohhh...you must be talking about THESE ones in the back...

...Whoever used this machine last connected all of them to the bar...THAT explains why I couldn't pull it!

Thanks for pointing that out! I'll just disconnect these...and these...and that should be good! 20 pounds isn't much, but I gotta start somewhere.

Let's give this another try...[grunt as you pull the bar down]...wow, this is A LOT better! I thought my arms were the problem.

I'm glad you showed up when you did, Sir! I never would've figured this out on my own.

Still, I'm sorry for being such a bother; you shouldn't waste your time on newbies like me.

[short pause] You...don't mind helping me out? That's really kind of you...

Are you sure I'm not holding you up? I'd understand if you'd rather get back to exercising...

[to yourself] Or go talk to some of the more..."athletic" girls...

[short pause][to listener] Oh jeez, you actually heard that!? How embarrassing...

[short pause] "What do I mean?" Well...it's just...you can tell by looking at me that I haven't been here long, and I'm not just talking about my struggles with the equipment...

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have to spell it out for you? My stomach's not flat, my butt's too big, and I'm totally out-of-shape!

The other girls in this gym look like models compared to me, and a guy as good-looking as YOU should be helping them instead!

[short pause] Yeah, I think you look good...I noticed you before I even got on this machine!

I never knew that human guys could be so hot...but it doesn't matter. You're clearly out of my league, and I should just---

[short pause] Excuse me? I must be hearing things, because you did NOT just call me cute...did you?

[short pause] You...you really think I am!? Oh my God...this has gotta be a joke!

There's no way you're serious about...[gasp]...your hand's on my thigh...

[short pause] No, I...I don't mind if you keep it there...

So, uh...you really like me? You don't just think I'm easy because I'm chubby, do y---mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you]

Holy shit, you're serious...I don't think I've blushed this hard in my life!

You've got some nerve, kissing a stranger in public...[giggle]...I like it, though. I like YOU.

[short pause] Is there anywhere more, uh...private in this gym? I could use some extra workout tips...and stuff...

[short pause] There is? Okay, show me!

[longer pause, you could choose to put SFX of footsteps here if you like]

This room looks like it hasn't been finished yet, are you sure we're allowed in here?

[short pause] Alright, if you say so. [short pause] You know, I got pretty turned on when you kissed me in front of everyone...I never thought I could be wanted like that.

Even now, the way your eyes are tracing up and down my body...from my soft tits, to my wide hips, to my thick thighs...you really think I'm sexy, don't you?

[gasp] Grabbing me by the waist...I'll take that as a "yes"! Can you...can you kiss me again? Please?

[passionate kiss] More...I need more!

[improv making out]

You have such pretty eyes...and such tasty lips...

I must be dreaming right now...is this a dream?

An amazing guy like YOU couldn't possibly---mmmmmph! [the listener kisses you]

[giggle] Okay, okay, I get it! Now bring those lips back here...

[improv cont'd]

Something's poking my leg; is it a friend of yours?

Let's have a feel...mmmm, your friend's pretty hard...do you mind if I grind on him a little?

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, your cock feels so nice...

Grinding on it's making me so wet...I hope I don't soak through these leggings!

[short pause] Hey, what are you...[soft moan]...you shoved your hand down my pants...

Just couldn't help yourself, could you?

[improv cont'd]

[moan] Oh God, keep rubbing my pussy like that!

Your fingers feel so fucking...[louder moan]...you stuck one inside me!

[improv fingering]

I gotta hump your hand...I just gotta!

[moan] Yeah...yeah...give it to me!

Shove that finger in deeper; put another one in, for good measure!

[improv cont'd]

Can you rub my clit? I REALLY want you to!

[moan] Yeah, that's perfect! Nice and slow...

[improv cont'd]

Nooo, don't kiss my neck! [moan] That's one of my favorite things in the world!

How do you know my body so well!? It's...[moan]...not fair!

[improv cont'd]

Oh fuck...at this rate, I'm gonna gush all over your fingers!

What if someone catches us? I don't wanna get kicked out!

[short pause] You really think covering my mouth will help?

Okay, we could give that a try. It might even make things hotter...

[improv cont'd, the listener's hand is covering your mouth at this point]

What? Of course I can breathe! I have a nose, remember?

It's nice of you to care, but I'll be fine.

Just keep fingering me 'till I cum, okay? I'm almost there!

[improv to orgasm, the listener's hand is covering your mouth once again]

[panting] Oh my God...you made me feel so fucking good...

Come here...[several kisses]...that was a fun workout, but I think we could use another.

Why don't you sit down in that chair over there? I've got an idea.

[longer pause]

Are you comfy? Good! Then it's time for me to slip these leggings off...[grunt]...and show you my ass.

[giggle] Do you like how big it is? The way it jiggles as I...shake it in front of you?

Oooh, that bulge of yours is getting pretty huge...I wonder why?

I bet you'd LOVE to have this ass in your lap...to have it bounce up and down on your cock...

You might even blow a load in your pants...[giggle]...let's find out!

[improv outercourse]

You like that? Having your cock between my ass cheeks?

My big holstaur booty's gonna take SUCH good care of you...

[improv cont'd]

[giggle] You're practically hotdogging me right now! I love it.

Should I go slower and...harder? Or faster and...softer?

Maybe a little of both? Whatever it takes to get you off.

[improv cont'd]

Hey human, your breathing's getting heavier...

...So you're having a good time, then? [short pause, followed by a giggle] Glad to hear it!

You know what would make it even better? If you grabbed my tits. Go ahead!

[soft moan] They're quite a handful, aren't they? Maybe MORE than a handful!

You can squeeze 'em if you want...[moan]...fuck, you're rubbing my nipples, too!

[improv cont'd]

I...I think I'm starting to lactate!

The milk's soaking through my bra...is that why you're playing with my nipples!?

Ugh...I'd be mad at you if I wasn't so horny!

Good thing I brought spare...[moan]...clothes...

[improv cont'd]

That's right, thrust your hips into my ass! I wanna make you cum SO fucking hard!

You made me stain my shirt, so I'm gonna make you stain your pants!

Do it for me, human! Cum for me...cum for my big, round ass!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Wow...your moans sound really sexy!

Lemme see how much you...holy shit! [giggle]

I hope YOU brought some spare clothes, as well! This wet spot is massive...

I'm really happy I could make you cum this hard...and I really wanna do it again!

How about...you put a load inside me this time? Breed my fertile, cow-girl pussy?

[giggle] Just the thought of it is getting you excited again...hold still, so I can lower myself onto you.

[soft moan] Oh God...your cock feels perfect! I should've ridden it sooner!

[improv cowgirl]

I feel so lucky; having a cock like yours to...[moan]...stretch me out!

I don't care if we get caught anymore; fucking you is SO worth it!

[improv cont'd]

Do you like watching my tits bounce as I ride you? [giggle] I bet you do!

They're all yours, baby. My tits are yours, my ass is yours, my pussy is yours...EVERYTHING!

[improv cont'd]

I might need some help staying in place; can you grab my ass?

[moan] Oh yeah...squeeze my cheeks as much as you want...

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] Fuck! You'll make me cum faster if you keep doing that!

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a moan] I love getting my ass smacked! I love it so much!

[improv cont'd]

Please...I'm getting close...I don't wanna cum until you do!

It won't feel as good, unless you breed me at the same time!

I'm desperate for your cum...it's the only thing I care about right now!

[improv cont'd]

Come on, baby...pump me full of your seed!

My pussy belongs to you, so make it official!

Breed your sexy cow-girl...PLEASE! I'm about ready to...oh shit!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] I can feel it inside me...there's so much cum!

[giggle] You bred me pret-ty well, human! [several kisses]

But not only that, you made me feel a lot better about myself.

I know it sounds dumb, but I thought I had to look like the other girls to be considered...attractive.

You sure proved ME wrong, and I'm thankful for that.

[short pause] So...I need to take a shower and change out of these clothes; you should probably do the same.

Do you wanna meet up after? I plan on staying here for a while...

...OR we could just head to your place...whatever works best for you.

[short pause] A...a date!? I thought we were just gonna be fuckbuddies, but that sounds WAY better!

[kiss] I'll meet you by the front desk when I'm ready. [SFX of ass smack] Hey! Save it for tonight...

[giggle][to yourself] He just can't get enough of me...


End file.
